Boarding School
by CuteLike17
Summary: Bella has been attending Tree Hill boarding school in England since she was 15, with her best friends Alice and Rose. Suddenly Edward Cullen , Alice's twin she never mentioned, starts attending also with 2 other new arrivals . Well ... nothing could go wrong ... right ? Rated M for lemons


New story , sorry the first chaper is so long , wanted to make it really good ! hope you like it and please review ! I love reading them ! And please follow this story if you want updates for the up coming chapters :)

Chapter 1 – Arrivals

Well here I am. Again. In hell. You see I go to a boarding school in England, I am originally from California, and I have been coming to tree hill for 2 years. I am now seventeen years old. yes, I started coming here when I was 15. My mum and dad decided to travel the world and I didn't want to go, call me crazy all you want but I loved where I lived.

I stepped out of my car – black on black range rover to be exact- and grabbed my three suitcases out of the back.

"Bella!" a high pitched voice screamed my name from across the lott.

I turned around and dropped my suit cases

"Alice!" I screamed back. Ah, Alice. Alice was like a twin sister to me. We were kind of alike. We are both into fashion, both love to shop, both like sport me-dance and Alice- gymnastics. But we were both pretty flexible if I do say so myself.

I ran towards her and embraced her in a warm welcoming hug. Her little pixie like features stood didn't stand out as much as last year, last year she had shoulder length hair and now she had long hair, but I think they were hair extensions. She was quiet short but so was I; we were roughly the same height maybe I was a tad shorter...just a tad.

We started talking and giggling that second.

"what room are you in?" she asked me with huge eyes.

I laughed at her expression "room 102. You?"

She squealed "me too!" she smiled.

I laughed and we started talking again, that's when I saw him.

He had copper brown hair all spiked up as if he just got out of bed but I kind of looked...sexy. he was wearing a blue dress shirt with gray dress trouser and brown shoes. I breathed in sharply when he saw me staring...and he was walking over to me and Alice. When he caught me staring I spotted he had sharp green eyes.

I turned back to Alice, and nodded my head pretending to know what she as talking about.

"hello ladies" a male, husky, strong voice spoke in an English accent.

I turned to see it was the copper top head man I was staring at. He smiled at me, a hot, sexy crooked smile.

"hey Edward!" Alice chimed. _Wait...what Edward? How did they know each other? _

"Umm...hi" I mummbled blushing.

Alice giggled and said "this is Edward my twin brother"

I raised my eyebrows at her and then smiled at him.

"its nice to meet you" he took my hand and shook it,

Oh his accent...it was like music to my ears.

''you too'' I whispered to him , I turned to Alice and said

"Umm...Alice you never told me you had a twin" I said without taking my eyes of, of _him. _

"Oh please I don't tell you a lot of things" she snickered.

I looked at her and glared.

"well, we have to go unpack" I told Alice, then I turned back to the Greek god "and I will see you later" I smiled sweetly and I think I blushed a bit.

"yo Edward!" some masculine boy shouted from across the car lott.

"oh I err... have to go. I will see you later Bella" and he started to walk backwards, still looking at me.

"UMM...BYE TO YOU TO TWIN BROTHER. I LOVE YOU TOO" Alice shouted at the Greek god, who was still looking at me. Edward just laughed at the little mad pixie who was now gawking at him.

"did he just laugh at me?" she said in utter shock.

I rolled my eyes at her "come on lets go see if we can find Rose" I pulled her towards my luggage and started for the old building.

The school was gray stone, but grand inside. The desks were all spaced out and only one person could sit at them. The bedrooms were always three per room.

"Ahhh! OMG! Alice! Bella!" a girl screamed...and here's Rose.

"rose!" we both screamed back, and the whole school went quiet, watching us.

We all had a huge group hug and started to chat like little gossip girls.

"I am n room..." she looked at her key-ring "102!" she exclaimed and then Alice started clapping and planning everything for this year.

"...we can have movie nights, makeovers! And best of all! Late night naughty games!" she burst out.

Ah the late night naughty games, not as bad as the actual title it's just strip poker, the apple kiss game, truth or dare etc.

"sure Alice we can certainly do those things...but there are limits on the makeover part" I informed her.

She huffed and we all walked to are dorm.

Rose unlocked our door and there was one single and then a bunk bed.

"I get the single!" I called.

"ooohhh!" Alice and rose pouted.

I jumped onto my new bed and sighed.

"I'm on top" Alice smiled.

"fine" rose grumbled.

I laughed "you don't want to know how dodgy that sounded" I carried on laughing.

They both rolled their eyes and started to unpack their clothes, shoes, make up, hair straighteners, curlers etc.

I sighed and fell onto my bed and curled up.

"night" I mumbled into the pillow.

"no!" Alice screamed

"what?" I asked with my eyes stilled closed.

"we have to go to the hall and get our new schedules!" she beamed smiling ear to ear...i hate that pixie.

"cant you go for me?" I begged with my famous puppy dog face.

"no" Rosalie said bluntly.

I groaned and rolled of the bed onto my feet.

"i hate you two" I grumbled as I walked out of the room.

As Alice was locking the door she said "you love us really"

"yeah...no" I shook my head.

Rosalie playfully smacked me on the arm.

"ow!" I screamed "that's abuse!" I declared.

"no. it really isn't" rose smiled at me sarcasticly

I scowled at her ''watch it blondie''

we both started at each other for ages and then burst out laughing.

''Urgh , come on otherwise were gonna have to wait in a HUGE line to get our schedules !'' cried Alice waving her little arms about in exasperation.

''okay! Okay ! Were coming your Lordship'' I curtseyed.

She just scowled at me then grabbed mine and Rose's arm and started dragging us towards the hall.

Once we got there after about 5 minuted of Alice dragging our asses there we discovered the whole hall was packed with students of all ages. Great .

There were girls on the left and boys on the right , all desks set up at the front with signs saying 'last names A-C' 'D-G' and so on . Woo . This is going to be a looong wait .

I went to the right line for S as my last name is Swan and Rose went to H and Alice went to C. after 15 minutes of pure boredom waiting to get my information of this year I met Alice and Rose at the doors of the hall .

''SO ? So ? So ? Lets see !'' Alice squealed jumping up and down.

Bit weird , shes excited about our time tables , she is one of a kind.

''me , you and Rose have Math , English and PE together'' she concluded

Rose smiled but was looking over my shoulder , her brows were furrowed, I turned to see what she was looking at … oh … or should I say _who_ . Her eyes seemed to be attached to a big guy, seemed familiar … where have I seen him before ?...

_oh ! hes the guy who was shouting for Edward earlier in the parking lott !_

speaking of the devil , he walked up to emmett with another guy who was blonde and had shaggy-ish hair and was tall and skinny.

Wow . Edward was perfect in every way. Even when he laughed , him mouth opened and hi head flew back , eyes crinkled , then he looked down at the floor still laughing shaking his head , his hands in his pockets.

_Perfection. _

''um , hello Is anyone actually listening to me ?'' I herd Alice say.

''huh ? Oh what ? Sorry Alice '' I said .

''yeah you will be , what were you guys looking at anyway?'' she got up on tip toes and looked over my shoulder , realization came across her face and she looked smug.

''checking my brother out Bella ?'' she winked .

My ckeeks went red and my mouth opened wide ''u-a-b-d-e-w- NO! Of course not !'' uh ohh .. I was getting redder I could feel it .

''hello ladies , little sis'' a voice spoke . No not A voice , THE voice , HIS.

I turned and saw Edward and the big guy and blondie next to him.

''oh hi Edward'' Alice spoke , then looked at me smugly. _Stupid pixie_.

''just came to introduce my friends , Emmett'' he pointed to the big guy Rose was staring so intently at ''and Jasper also known as Jazz'' Jasper ? Cool name …

''And this is Rose and Bella , and you obviously know me , but I don't think we have met before Jasper , I'm Alice Edwards twin sister'' she smiled and shook his hand.

''nice to meet you lil lady'' he miled at her , then she giggled . Like a little girl.

Weird … just weird Is all I'm saying …

theres a party later on tonight in our dorm you should all come , theres not many people coming but it will be a blast'' Emmet spoke for the first time

I looked at my girls and they all smiled in agreement

''we will be there'' Rose smiled

''room 127'' Edward spoke again

now a girl could orgasm hearing him speak.

''oh ! let me see your time table eddie !'' Alice squealed

he laughed and pulled it out of hi pocket and gave it to Alice

I watched as she scanned his and then hers , I was so tempted to look over her shoulder and see which clases hes got , but I topped myself .

''oh ! We have PE and English together ! And from what I can remember your in Bella's class for … Biology , Drama, Music and basic Science'' she smiled and slyly winked at me. I scowled at her . Evil bitch .

Edward smiled and looked at me ''well then seems like were going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next year''

I laughed lightly ''seems so''

''dude we need to go to set up for tonight'' Jasper patted Edwards shoulder

''alright...ladies and lil sis , nice talking to you and lovely seeing you again'' he looked at me on the last part … he couldn't mean … me could he ? No he meant all of us stop kidding yourself Bella .

_Sigh_ … it is going to be a **looong** night .

_please review :) much love and many hugs , sophie xx_


End file.
